


Cerona's Drabble Emporium

by Cerona



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: A desperate attempt to beat my writer's block, Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerona/pseuds/Cerona
Summary: Get your drabbles here!Get your drabbles!(A place for me to put my assorted drables, shorts, snippets, and ideas)
Relationships: Mads "Broxah" Brock-Pedersen/Finn "Finn" Wiestål, Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Wunder/Caps - Coffee Switch

**Author's Note:**

> My collection of drabbles that (probably) will never be developed into a full story.

Martin almost spat out his coffee. This was _not_ the signature black he had ordered. Instead, it was some sugary drink that was more milk than coffee. He was not an agreeable man in the morning, always needing his first cup of joe to function properly, so this blunder put him in a bad mood.

A tap on his shoulder. “Hi! I think I picked up your coffee by mistake.”

Martin spun on his heel, ready to lay into whoever had the audacity to steal away his precious coffee, only to be met by the cutest and most petite man he had ever met. Said man blinked up at him with a wide smile. “You’re Martin, right? I’m sorry I picked up your order, they came out at the same time and I wasn’t paying attention.”

“N-No, it’s fine—” Martin checked the name on the side of the cup, hands clumsy and tongue thick with something he couldn’t describe “—Rasmus. You—uh—I guess you want your drink back, huh?”

Rasmus chuckled, his smile turning sheepish, and Martin swore his heart skipped a beat. “About that. I don’t usually try anything other than my usual order, but I really like this one! Do you mind if we switch? I’ll pay for it, of course.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Martin replied without much thought. “We can just switch drinks.”

“Really? Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Yeah, I like this one too.” As if to prove it, Martin took another gulp of his sugary coffee, biting back a wince. But it was worth it just to see Rasmus’ face brighten with delight as he took a sip of Martin’s coffee.


	2. Nemesis/Selfmade - A Broken Promise

On a night where they were young and foolish, they made a promise to each other.

“You go the fucking distance, you hear me Neme?” Oskar said, speech slurred from the vodka burning his lips. They were drinking, of course, because what else were you going to do when your best friend was going to another team? “Don’t worry about me and Jus. You just focus on showing Europe and the world that you’re the best midlaner.”

Tim’s head lolled to the side, cheeks flushed and breath coming out in heavy puffs. “Shut uuuuup, idiot. Don’t act like you’re just going to waste away in SK.”

“Easy to say when you’re the one going to Fnatic.”

“As if you need a team to show off.” Tim nudged Oskar’s leg with his sole. “Just show them you’re a top jungler and get a spot on Fnatic. We’ll reach the top together.”

“What, are you going to use your Fnatic relations to get me a spot?”

The Slovenian scoffed. “So long as you’re not deadweight.” He took another swig of his drink, and a beat of silence passed. Tim seemed content to leave it at that, except—

Except Oskar can’t.

“Hey, are you serious about that shit you said?” Oskar asked. He was practically lying on his soon-to-be former midlaner now. Maybe if he were brave enough, he would have reached around and wrapped his arms around Tim. “About reaching the top together.”

“What, do you think I’m a liar? Of course I’m serious.”

“Then promise me.” Oskar had no idea what had gotten into him. Maybe it was the alcohol? “Promise me that we’ll reach the top together.”

Tim sighed. Nevertheless, he buried his fingers in Oskar’s hair and said, “I promise.”

On a day where Oskar was old and weary, he laughed. Beside him, Nisqy jumped, startled.

“You okay man?”

“Yeah,” Oskar replied, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Yeah, I just remembered something funny.”


	3. Jankos/Mikyx - Passing Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School!AU

_Go on a date with me? Check yes or no_.

Mihael rolled his eyes. He didn’t even need to see who signed the note to know who it came from. Glancing to the table beside him, he found Marcin waggling his eyebrows. This was his friend’s latest attempt at humor, which involved a copious amount of jokey flirting.

In all honesty, Mihael didn’t really mind all that much. It was annoying at worst and actually kind of funny at best, and he would be lying if he said that a part of him didn’t like the attention thrown his way, especially after Luka transferred schools. But Marcin was _so_ far away from his type that he never seriously considered the possibility of dating him.

The Slovenian was almost tempted to just crumple the note up and return his attention to Mr. Rodriguez’s lesson, but he derived a certain satisfaction in rejecting Marcin. And so he ticked the ‘no’ box and went to pass it back to Marcin when he noticed a shadow looming over him.

“Mihael,” Mr. Rodriguez began. “Marcin, is there something you want to share with the class?”

“Uh, not really?”

“Oh? But it looks like it’s so much more interesting than the lesson.”

“Actually—”

“Read it out loud or you’re both in detention.”

Mihael winced. The last thing he needed was a strike on his permanent record, so he would endure the embarrassment for a little bit. He looked down at the note read it aloud. As expected, a cacophony of giggles broke out in the room, which only made Mihael want to curl up into a ball and die.

“Well, what’s your answer?” Mr. Rodriguez asked, because he was a dick like that.

Mihael looked to his side, and found that Marcin had paled considerably. It was one thing to reject and embarrass him in front of their friends, it was another thing to do so in front of the class. Mihael wasn’t cruel enough for that.

He looked down again at the note again, at the checkmark on the ‘no’ box, and said, “Yes.”

The class went wild.


	4. Finn/Broxah - Goodnight

So Finn’s NA experience wasn’t going well.

For one he wasn’t even in NA yet, despite the split starting tomorrow. A good portion of his team contracted COVID, which was swell. And if he was being honest, he fully expected his future plane to crash just to top it all off.

Still, if there was one shining light to all of this, it was Broxah.

“Are you getting sleepy?” Finn asked as he watched the Dane yawn on the other side of the screen.

“A little,” Broxah replied, which Finn called bullshit. The other man’s eyes were blue bruises, bags heavy under his lids. He was paler than usual, his hair long and disheveled in a way that Finn might have called cute had he not known the cause of it. The visa situation was weighing down on the jungler hard, especially since it was his second time dealing with it.

“You should go to sleep then,” Finn tried to coax. “Don’t let me keep you up.”

But Broxah only shook his head, a fragile smile on his lips. “But I like talking to you.”

And, well, what else could Finn do but giggle like a schoolgirl at that. “I’ll still be here in the morning. We can talk more then.”

“But then I’ll miss out talking to you now.” Broxah shifted in his chair. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but it’s nice being able to talk to someone in the same boat as me.”

The boat being an unnerving itch to get to NA, an unending restlessness that plagued them day and night. Yeah, Finn had a luxury suite on that boat.

“Well how about this,” Finn proposed. “I’ll stay on the call if you promise me you’ll try and go to sleep.”

“Going to sing me a lullaby?” Broxah teased.

“You’ll have to take me to dinner first.” Finn shot back, hoping that his joking tone ~~didn’t~~ went through.

But Broxah complied, and once the Dane was securely on his bed, comforter pulled up over him, Finn began to talk. He talked about his friends at home, his family, his past relationships, his time at Rogue. He talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Eventually, Broxah’s eyes began to flutter and his breathing evened and softened.

When he saw his jungler’s eyes come to a close, Finn reached out to end the call. “Goodnight, Broxah.”

“Mads.”

His finger froze over the button. “Huh?”

“You can call me Mads,” his jungler said, almost a whisper. He must be half-asleep right now, and Finn felt his cheeks warm.

“Goodnight, Mads.”


	5. Jankos/Rekkles - Breakfast Delights

“What’s all this?”

“It’s a homemade breakfast special!” Jankos looked so happy and proud of himself in his pink, little apron, wielding a spatula in one hand and a pan in the other. “Just for you.”

On the table was an assortment of breakfast dishes, brought together around a single rose inside a small vase. The traditional bacon and eggs that were cooked to crispy and fluffy perfection respectively; pancakes that were stacked high, drizzled with a healthy serving of maple syrup and adorned by a selection of berries; and to top it all off: a tall glass of fresh orange juice.

“For me?” Martin blinked, trying to shake the sleep out of his eyes. Truth be told, when he first walked into the kitchen and saw Jankos in that apron of his, he thought for sure that he was still dreaming. “Not that I don’t appreciate it, but what’s the occasion?”

“You joining G2 of course,” Jankos said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “That’s reason enough to celebrate, no? Consider this a welcome gift from me to you.”

Martin scratched the back of his neck. He wished Mihael was already in Berlin to tell him if this was normal or not. Hell, he would take Rasmus or even Wunder, but as it stood only he and Jankos were in the gaming house today. The jungler had only arrived the previous night, while he himself had already been staying in the gaming house for a week. “Look, Jankos, again, I really appreciate it, but you didn’t have to go through all the trouble.”

“No, but I wanted to.” Jankos put away the pan and spatula and leaned on the kitchenette. “I remember how hard it was when I first joined G2. Back then, I had been with H2K for a long time, so readjusting was rough. Luka helped a lot with that, he made me feel welcome, so I was hoping that I could pay it forward.”

At the mention of the team’s former ADC, Martin had to wince. He knew he had big shoes to fill. Not in terms of game skill, but in the intangibles Perkz had brought to the team. “What did he do?”

“Annoyed me until I couldn’t take it anymore,” Jankos replied with a smile. “Anyway, food’s going to get cold. If you don’t eat it, it’s just going to go to waste.”

Martin remembered the many times he had been in Jankos’ position now. Greeting new teammates and trying to make them feel welcome. Their faces all blurred together now, but he was certain that he had never went this far with it. Still, to be on the receiving end of that treatment was…

…It was nice.

“Okay, sure.” Martin took a seat at the table. “But only if you help me eat all of this.”

“Wait, really?”

“It’s too much for me. Besides, where’s the fun in eating alone>”

A smile crept onto Jankos’ face, and he threw away his apron. “Sure, if you insist!”

The jungler took a seat next to Martin, their knees bumping one another, and together they dug into their breakfast.


End file.
